


Can't Get Away From Myself

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2017 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Expectations, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prejudice, Sharing a Bed, kind of, reputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Luffy enjoys waking up before Law on the rare occasions that it happens. It even means he'll stay in bed longer instead of getting up for breakfast.





	Can't Get Away From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 7th prompt of 10 days of lawlu, June 3 - E is for... **Expectations**
> 
> thanks to sam for coming up with that, because i was like ????????  
> i could only think of Ending and honestly that would've been a major character death fic bc i'm angsty af
> 
> ah, bedsharing... part of my Brand™. again some discussions of depression and death but much more minor than in the last one :')

 

Everyone always expected Torao to be just one thing. Luffy liked to summarize it as “dark”, because honestly it all fell under the same category. They called him merciless, and angry, and ruthless, and sharp, and dangerous.

He knew people also thought a lot of these things about _him_ – except they probably didn’t think he was as smart as Law was, not as organized.

But these people didn’t know either of them.

And most importantly they didn’t know Law like Luffy did.

 

It was just after dawn, and Luffy had woken up before Law for once. It didn’t happen often, because Law didn’t usually sleep much (or if he did, it was during the day), and Luffy liked to sleep long, but he cherished it whenever it happened.

Luffy lay with his hand tucked under his cheek and just looked at Law. The morning light was falling through the porthole and illuminating his face without hitting it directly – which was good, because then he would have inevitably woken up.

Other people didn’t know the scars that marred his brown skin, or how his hands weren’t made for killing, but for helping people, or the way the lines on his forehead evened out when he was sleeping, because he wasn’t frowning then.

People didn’t expect Law – or any pirate, really – to have a conscience, to have the will to do good things or have fears.

Luffy extracted his hand from under his head and carefully reached out to brush it over Law’s hair. It was growing out, longer now than when they had met.

Another thing that people didn’t know. They usually never saw him without his hat on – albeit he wasn’t as known for it as Luffy, who had an entire epithet connected to it – and Luffy felt like he had earned that privilege. That epithet, that was another thing. Surgeon of Death. Luffy had seen Law save more people’s lives than he had taken. He had seen those hands perform more miracles than murders. But people only saw what they wanted to see.

Law stirred and opened his eyes slowly, almost lazily. Luffy let his hand rest on Law’s head, just over his ear.

“What time is it?” Law asked, his voice still rough from sleep.

“Early,” Luffy replied. “I think only Sanji’s up already.”

“Mhm… you’re not hungry?”

“I had a midnight snack,” Luffy said. No use in lying. Sanji would yell at him later anyway.

Law laughed, a low rumble in his chest. “Of course.”

“Did you want to sleep more?” Luffy asked. “I’m sorry I woke you up.” He just had had to touch him, and he knew it wasn’t always okay. Maybe he should have let Law sleep.

Law hummed. “No, it’s alright. I can nap later.”

Luffy grimaced, a pang of guilt in his chest. Law probably hadn’t slept much. “You were up late again, weren’t you?”

People didn’t expect him to have nightmares.

“Kind of,” Law said. “You fell asleep so early, and I was calm and comfortable but then my thoughts just… started up again.”

“The racing thing?”

Law smiled, kind of lopsided. “The racing thoughts thing, yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” Luffy said.

People who knew about Flevance probably didn’t even expect him to be alive.

“It’s not your fault,” Law said, now sounding a little more awake. “It just happens. You being here helps. Even if you kick me in your sleep.” He grinned.

“You wanna cuddle some more?” Luffy asked.

Law blinked lazily. “Maybe a little.”

People wouldn’t expect him to need comfort, or physical touch – and they very much wouldn’t understand when he needed his space and when he didn’t.

Luffy opened his arms and Law scooted closer. He was warm – probably because Luffy had kicked all the covers off himself again, which had meant Law could burrow into them – and smelled like sleep. Luffy closed his arms around him, smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Law’s head, taking advantage of the fact that Law had put his head on Luffy’s chest for once, instead of the other way around.

“They’re different now than they used to be,” Law said after a moment.

“The thoughts?” Luffy asked, momentarily confused as to what they were talking about.

Law closed his eyes again and nodded, and Luffy could feel the movement.

“I used to be more focused,” Law explained. “My revenge was one of my only motivators – if not the only one – so I always had that to fall back to. I’d think about all the possible ways it could go wrong, and the millions of people Doflamingo could hurt, and every possible scenario my crew could die in. And I always, _always_ assumed that I would die. My biggest fears were my people dying, and then… myself dying before I could get to Doflamingo. I expected to die, but I wanted to make it far enough to take him down. And I did. And now I’m… directionless. A lot of the time I feel like I’m just… floating.”

“Oh,” Luffy made, because for a moment he couldn’t think of anything to say – and that didn’t happen to him very often.

It was obviously very hard for Law to talk about this, and people wouldn’t expect this either.

“But you want to bring down the Yonko with us…” he said then.

“Sure,” Law said. “But it’s not what I set out to do, and I’m just going along with all of you. It seems like the appropriate… spiteful thing to do.”

Luffy thought about that for a moment. He couldn’t imagine not having a dream. Sure, he had gotten sidetracked, and demotivated, but it had always been there. But then he remembered that time on Marineford (and after), when everything had felt pointless, when the One Piece had felt like something unattainable and something _pointless_.

“Dreams aren’t always there,” he said. “And they can change. You can take your time finding yours again.”

Law chuckled a little, but it sounded sad.

“And even if you don’t, that’s okay too,” Luffy added empathetically. “You don’t always have to have a big purpose in life, I think. Just… being there is okay.”

People expected Law to go for the One Piece, but Luffy knew he had no real interest in it.

“That sounds weird, coming from you,” Law mumbled but Luffy could both hear and see his slight smile.

“Because I scream about my dream all the time?” Luffy asked.

“Basically, yes.”

Luffy hummed slightly. “Yeah, but see, I don’t know what I’m gonna do after I’ve gotten to Raftel – I don’t know what’s gonna happen. I have no idea how to be the Pirate King, so I’ll just do what I always do.”

“Make it up as you go?” Law asked.

“Exactly,” Luffy grinned.

Luffy didn’t give a damn about what people thought, but he hated it when they underestimated and misunderstood the people he loved. He hated being put into boxes and labeled as a thing he was not, and he hated when it happened to other people. He did whatever he wanted, and everyone should be able to do the same.

Law sighed a little and closed his eyes again. “I guess that makes sense.”

Law didn’t fall asleep again, but he was calm, and Luffy’s stomach didn’t start growling until twenty minutes later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from marianas trench's [who do you love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_CbClV_eTU) ( _please_ watch that video, i fucking SOBBED)
> 
> come visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com), or leave me a comment!


End file.
